Attack of The 50 Foot Ed
Attack of The 50 Foot Ed is the third episode of The Very Brand New Ed-ventures of Ed, Edd n Eddy. Characters: Ed Edd Eddy Rolf Sarah Jimmy Jonny Plank Kevin Nazz Boo Kid BearBear (debt) Plot: Eddy is trying to reach a soda can in the fridge. Ed, seeing Eddy struggle, helps him. Eddy states that he is tired of having to struggle to do some things due to his short stature. Edd points out that Eddy probably only recently got his growth spurt. Eddy, however, ignores it. In the basement, Eddy gets a cauldron, makes a growth potion, and splashes it on himself. Looking in a mirror to see if he got any bigger, he leaves disappointed to find he has not gotten any bigger. When Eddy answers Edd's question on what he was doing in the basement, it suddenly interrupted by Eddy growing big as Ed. Eddy is satisfied with his new size. Later, that night, the kids wake up hearing Eddy screaming. At Eddy's home, it shows that Eddy has grown twice Ed's size. Seeing this, the kids hear the entire thing, and Boo Kid decides that there must be something wrong with the growing potion Eddy used. Looking in a book of potions, Boo Kid discovers that Eddy forgot an ingrediant that puts a limitation on how big he can get. Because he didn't put a limitation on the potion, he will never stop growing until an antidote is made. Eddy gets upset that of he doesn't stop growing soon, he won't fit in his own home. Eddy panics when he gets bigger. Edd and Boo Kid decide to stay over to check the progress. In the morning, it turns out Eddy has broke through the ceiling. Eddy, Edd and Boo Kid panic when Eddy gets bigger, breaking through the roof. Boo Kid goes off to spread the word that Eddy has grown a lot since yesterday, while Edd stays to check in case Eddy grows while Boo Kud is gone. Eddy and Edd are horrified when Eddy gets bigger, to where he jumps out of the house and waits outside. Edd hurries outside. When Boo Kid and the kids get back to Eddy's they find Eddy having grown since Boo Kid went off to tell the other kids. Eddy, towering at 50 feet, decides he is too big. Everyone heads off to find the antidote. When Boo Kid suddenly stops, he says to Eddy to be careful around them, because the kids are like bugs to him, and he could accidently hurt them. Afraid, Eddy picks the kids up to make sure everyone's okay. Jimmy suggests that Eddy should stay where he is and wait for them, for Jimmy is afraid that Eddy is so big, Eddy could step on the main ingredient of the antidote to the growing potion Eddy used, the Pusto Berry. Deciding to wait, Eddy gets afraid in the forest. The others are looking for the Pusto Berry, until they fall into a fissure. They actually find the Pusto Berry. However, before they can get it, a talking bear named BearBear steals the Pusto Berry, planning to use it's power to conquer the world. I'll finish this later so please do not edit.